doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Mireles
|nacimiento = 29 de junio de 1984 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |primera_aparicion = Survivor |ingreso_doblaje = 23 de septiembre de 2012 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |tamaño_de_imagen = }}Carlos Mireles "Patch" es un locutor y actor de doblaje mexicano. Comenzó su carrera en doblaje en 2012 y en locución 2008. Estudio Comunicación Social y ejerce a la par de sus actividades con voz. Gahiji.png|Gahiji en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos. Jim4.jpg|James "Jim" Gordon(Ben MacKenzie) en Gotham (temp. 4 en adelante). Arsenal.jpg| Roy Harper (Colton Haynes) voz/Ep. 100 en adelante en Flecha. Stinky_TJM.png|Stinky En ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. TheoJBS.png|Theo en Thomas y sus amigos: El Viaje más allá de Sodor. Kuromukuro Takekuma.png|Naoki Takekuma En Kuromukuro. Kakegurui anime episode 1 Shinnoji profile image.jpg|Shinnoji en Kakegurui. Sean Saga of.png|Sean en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Nagi Arc-V.png|Nagi en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Grizzlepike Jones.png|Grizzlepike Jones también en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. SWYorihikoJinnouchi.jpg|Yorihiko Jinnouchi en Guerra cibernética. Char 138641 thumb.jpg|Fortitudo en Bayonetta: Destino sangriento. Norio TOKUNAGA.jpg|Norio Tokunaga en Ghost Hound. Cain-origin-spirits-of-the-past-3.63 thumb.jpg|Cain en Origen: espíritus del pasado. Spike 01.jpg|Púas Spike en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill. BelloPatrickB&P.png|Bello Patrick en Bee & Puppycat. Legends-sheriffkansas.png|Sheriff de Kansas en Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy. Filmografía Anime * Toriko - Subordinado y voces adicionales * Kuromukuro - Naoki Takekuma * Ghost Hound - Takunawa * Kakegurui - Shinnoji * Saga of Tanya the Evil - Sean * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Nagi / Grizzlepike Jones * Mazinger Z - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje - Versión remasterizada) * Ajin: Semihumano - Voces adicionales * Renewal of Evangelion - Voces adicionales (Netflix) Películas * Money Trap - Bahadir * El stand de los besos - Stuart (Robbie Tucker) * La venganza perfecta - Lenny (Matthew Lewis) * Molly's Game - Comentarista #1 (Gurdeep Ahluwalia) * Nunca digas su nombre - John (Lucien Laviscount) * Una buena receta - David (Sam Keeley) * Bajo la piel - Andy * The plot to kill Hitler - Von Quirnheim (Burkhard Heyl) * Mi pie izquierdo - Tommy (Owen Sharp) * Inquebrantable - Miller (Luke Treadaway) * Zodíaco chino - Pirata Afro * Plaza Sésamo: Elmo el musical - Marciano Come Pizza * Hacker: Amenaza en la red - Yan (Ivan Ngan) * Danny Collins - Judd (Brian Thomas Smith) * Las voces (redoblaje) - Jesucristo (Michael Pink) * Joe - Shorty (Elbert Hill III) * Chronology of pain - Greg Keppler (Jaren Brandt Bartlett) * Guerreros del espacio - Sergei Petrov (Nicholas Lobue) * Fifty Shades of Black (Zima) - DC (D.C. Ervin) * Las travesuras de una sirena - Uncle Rich (Hark Tsui) * The Butler - voces adicionales * Justin Bieber: Nunca digas nunca - Voces adicionales * La leyenda de Hércules - Voces adicionales * La peor noche de mi vida - Voces adicionales * Top Five - Voces adicionales * Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse - Voces adicionales * Señal enigmática - Voces adicionales * 21 gramos (redoblaje) - Voces adicionales * Súper Volcán - Voces adicionales * Super rápidos y mega Furiosos - Voces adicionales * La razón de estar contigo - Voces adicionales * Jadotville - Voces Adicionales * Watchmen: Los vigilantes (Escenas adicionales) - Voces Adicionales * Underdog kids - Voces adicionales * The Water Diviner (Zima) - Voces adicionales * La venganza del dragón - Voces adicionales * Cyborg Conquest - Voces adicionales * 13 asesinos - Voces adicionales * The gullotines - Voces adicionales * Hija de Dios - Voces adicionales * Bounty Killer - Voces adicionales * La casa de Rosewood Lane - Voces adicionales * Felony - Voces adicionales * Weath of vajra - Voces adicionales * El rascacielos - Voces adicionales * Java ardiente - Voces adicionales * Un hogar para nosotros - Voces adicionales * Pay the Ghost - Voces adicionales * La espada del dragón - Voces adicionales * El payaso del mal - Voces adicionales * Wiener Dog Nationals Movie - Voces adicionales * La momia - Voces adicionales * Jumanji: En la selva - Voces adicionales * La noche del demonio: La última llave - Voces adicionales * Amor de medianoche - Voces adicionales * El legado del diablo - Voces adicionales * Brightburn: Hijo de la Oscuridad - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Stinky Peterson * Thomas y sus amigos: El Viaje más allá de Sodor - Theo * Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy - Sheriff de Kansas * Max Steel: Equipo Turbo - Voces adicionales * Ernest y Célestine - Voces adicionales * Deep, el pulpo - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Origen: espíritus del pasado - Cain * Guerra cibernética - Yorihiko Jinnouchi * Bayonetta: Destino sangriento - Fortitudo Series de TV *Gotham - James Gordon (Ben McKenzie) (temp. 4 en adelante) *Línea de emergencia: 9-1-1 - Evan "Buck" Buckley (Oliver Stark) (2018-presente) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2018-presente) **Enfermero de recepción (Jonathan Castro) (temp. 19, ep. 428) **CSU Tech (Eddie K. Robinson) (temp. 19, 429) **Luke Francis (Shane Patrick Kearns) (temp. 20 ep. 437) **Tony Kelly (Steven Maier) (temp. 20, ep. 438) **Tom Bernstein (Michael Laurence) (temp. 20, ep. 441) **Andrew Liebowitz (Luke Kirby) (temp. 20, ep. 442) **Jamie Johnston (Ryan Castro) (temp. 20, 451) **Andreas Harper (Deandre Leatherbury) (temp. 20, ep. 456) *Arrested Development: Consecuencias fatales **Earle Monroe (Lamarcus Tinker) **Consejero masculino (Rizwan Manji) **Storage Dave (Peter Jason) **John Beard Jr. "J.B.J."(Ben Schwartz) **Agente policial vagabundo (Josh Trank) *Into the Badlands - Gabriel (John Bell) *El lugar bueno - Doug Shellstrop (Tom Beyer) *Los supernormales - Archibald Stiles (Robert Chester Smith) *Madam Secretary - Lance (Matt Deangelis) *Incorporated - Diego (Carlos Gonzalez-Vio) * Los originales - Kol Mikaelson (Nathaniel Buzolic) (2ª Voz) * Flecha - Roy Harper (Colton Haynes) (temp. 5 en adelante) * Teen Wolf ** Garrett (Mason Dye) ** Nathan (Ross Butler) ** Donovan (Ashton Moio) * Agente Carter - Agente Vega (Rey Valentin) * Un hombre. Un plan - Royce (Nick Alvarez) * Doubt - Nick Brady (Kobi Libii) * Louie - Doug * Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X - David Wright * Un sueño en Hollywood - Doctor (Adrian Alvarado) * Design - Sello / Repartidor * Survivor China (Segunda versión) - Monje * El juego de la ley - Paul * Mr Selfridge - Jim (Victor Gardener) * My Big Fat Fabulous Life - Tal Fish * So You Think You Can Dance - Brandon * Plaza Sésamo - Humpty Dumpty * Un sueño en Hollywood - Dr (Adrian Alvarado) * Sex Education - Voces adicionales * Vinyl - Voces adicionales * Punk'd - Voces adicionales * Disaster date - Voces adicionales * Loca ex-novia - Voces adicionales * Henry Danger - Voces adicionales * Adoptada - Voces adicionales * Momster - Voces adicionales * Guerrero ninja americano - Voces adicionales * Jane la virgen - Voces adicionales * Leyendas del mañana - Voces adicionales * Elemental - Voces adicionales * Gay grocery shopping - Voces adicionales * Billones - Voces Adicionales * La esposa ejemplar - Voces adicionales * Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn - Voces adicionales * Survivor - voces adicionales * Breakout Kings - Voces adicionales * Curiosidad - Voces adicionales * Royal Pains - Voces adicionales * Kilo a kilo - Voces adicionales * Restaurantes extraños - Voces adicionales * Knife Fight - Voces adicionales * Hell's Kitchen - Voces adicionales * Vikingos - Voces adicionales (ep. 1) * Wipeout - Voces adicionales (ep. 1) * Tocinolandia - Voces adicionales * David Blaine - Voces adicionales * Borgen - Voces adicionales * Grimm - voces adicionales * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido - Voces adicionales (ep. 1) * Los 100 - Voces adicionales * Castillo Takeshi - Voces adicionales * Ridículos - Voces adicionales * El mundo oculto de Sabrina - Voces adicionales Series animadas * Las aventuras de Blinky Bill - Púas Spike * Peppa - Sr Perro * El rancho del pájaro amarillo - Acorazado Rojo * Bee & Puppycat - Bello Patrick * Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Voces adicionales * Padre de familia - Voces adicionales * Bratzillaz - Voces adicionales (ep. 1) * Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales (ep. 1) * Los Simpsons - Voces adicionales (Temp 28) * Escandalosos - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Caio Blat * Carceleros - Samuel * Salve al rey - Cássio * Ciudad prohibida - Nelson * Los días eran así - Tulio Meneses Pedro Wagner * Bajo presión - Hamilton * Donde nacen los fuertes - Damián * Trece días lejos del sol - Altair * Justicia - Oswaldo Maia Daniel Rocha * Ciudad prohibida - Marcos Rocha * Sombras del ayer - Gustavo Ribeiro * Totalmente diva - Rafael Guerra Fernando Sampaio * Jezabel - Uriel * El rico y Lázaro - Matías * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Gahiji Otros * Huérfanos de su tierra - Caetano Batista (Glicério do Rosário) * Nuevo sol - Tonelada (Marcelo Flores) * Jesús ** Terencio (Eduardo Parlagreco) ** Zebedeo joven (Fernando Roncato) * La trampa - Expedito (Fábio Felipe) * La tierra prometida - Astronio "Arauto" (Danilo Sacramento) (ep. 12) * Los milagros de Jesús - Salomón joven (Léo Rosa) Infomerciales * Slap Chop - Vince Offer * Renovator - voces adicionales * Backbidge - voces adicionales * Kenkoh - voces adicionales * Curvassure - voces adicionales * Magic Pillow - voces adicionales * Wonder Core - voces adicionales * Clear Naturally - voces adicionales * Miami Life - voces adicionales Locución comercial * Radio Azul de grupo IMER: Campaña de aniversario del programa “De Mujer a Mujer” * Podcast de valores de COMEX como ESR * Campaña de Salud para Instituto Nacional de Cardiología * Campaña “¡Únete a nuestro equipo! México” Médicos Sin Fronteras * Nissan-SICREA - Videos institucionales y de capacitación * Voz Principal de TVUAM * Spot para embajada de Canadá * Spot para gobierno del estado de Guerrero "En caso de desastre" * Locutor principal Proyecto independiente “Radio Legión” * Es-cultura de mujer Propuesto a Radio Comunitaria Datos curiosos * En la serie "Design" sus personajes interactuan entre si pero el tono de ambos es tan distinto que no se nota. * En el ánime "Toriko" interpretó a un reportero que entrevista a un personaje llamado Patch, Carlos Ruiz Mireles solicitó cambiar el diálogo para saber como sonaba que alguien dijera "Señor Patch". * Como investigador constantemente publica trabajos relacionados con el doblaje, sin embargo afirma "Jamás hablo como actor porque no tengo el nivel ni la experiencia, siempre lo hago en la perspectiva académica porque es respetar dos trabajos con dos metodologías diferentes, la semiótica me permite abordar al doblaje de una forma distinta; son dos formas diferentes de amar y dedicarme a lo mismo". * A pesar de ser una broma constante; no tiene relación familiar con Erika Mireles, quien es una reconocida actriz de doblaje. Enlaces externos * Página personal Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010